Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother! Chapter 2: The Party
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Phineas and Ferb go to Mark's party but Mark didn't tell them something about this party...


**Phineas and Ferb: He's my brother!**

**Chapter 2: The party**

Phineas didn't say a word about going to Mark's place for the entire day. The two of them headed there at around 8:30pm. When they got to his house they found out something that Mark neglected to tell them, he was having a party. Ferb casually rolled his eyes a little as the two made their way through the door and into the house. Mark saw them and grinned, he walked up to them.

"Hey guys, glad you two could make it" he said to the two of them, he then noticed his friend had a slightly worried look on his face as he looked around. "Something wrong Ferb?" Mark asked.

Ferb pulled Mark off to the side, not saying anything to Phineas. Phineas just rolled his eyes and walked off to the snack table to get a drink.

"Mark...I know back at the store you said you thought Phineas was cute but...he's not gay" Ferb told Mark, when he looked around he noticed it was a party filled with guys.

Mark laughed and raised his eyebrow "Phineas...not gay...are you serious?" Mark asked with a grin. Something then clicked inside his head and he smirked "Oh...now I get it" he said. Ferb simply raised his eyebrow, wondering what he's talking about. "You don't want me near Phineas because you want him all for yourself" Mark said and giggled. "I'm sorry Ferb, message received" he said then walked off. Ferb just rolled his eyes, he was going to argue but he figured if it gets Mark to back off from Phineas then he'll just let him think what he wants.

Ferb went to find Phineas when he walked into the kitchen and he saw Buford. He hadn't spoken to or even seen Buford since school finished...but wait, isn't it only gay guys at this party? Ferb walked up behind Buford and tipped his shoulder, Buford turned with a grin on his face but it quickly dropped when he saw Ferb "O..Oh. Hey man!" Buford said with a nervous smile and chuckle "I uh...wasn't expecting to see you here" I said as he scratched the back of his neck "Listen I uh...I'm not gay I just...I'm here cuz I...well I uh...I love a good party ya know? N...not that my idea of a good party is one filled with sexy guys but...I mean uh..."

As Ferb watched his friend struggle to come up with an excuse and continue to ramble he simply chuckled slightly and put his hand on the bigger boys shoulder. "Your secrets safe with me" Ferb told him and Buford smiled slightly before Ferb walked back out, continuing his search for his step brother.

He then heard Mark's voice from the next room as he passed by the door, a bunch of guys were sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. "Hey Ferb!" he called as Ferb walked in. "Come play spin the bottle with us" he said and giggled.

"I...I would but I'm looking for Phineas"

Mark chuckled and pointed over to Phineas who looked up at Ferb and waved a little. He sat there thinking 'So the two of you are together but you don't mind kissing other guys?' Phineas shook off the thought as Ferb sat across from him, obviously confused.

'Wait...Phineas isn't gay! Why is he playing this game?' he thought to himself but decided against saying anything. The game soon began, the guys were kissing each other every 10 seconds. The bottle was then handed to Phineas, Ferb watched him with wonder in his eyes. Of course Phineas didn't want Ferb to know that he was gay...but after a couple of drinks he really didn't care anymore (he wasn't drunk but he'd drank enough to stop caring).

Phineas span the bottle, Ferb heard a couple of the guys whispering things like "God I hope the bottle lands on me, he's SO cute!"

The bottle began to slow down, when it stopped it was pointed at Ferb!

Everyone at the party knew Phineas and Ferb's situation. They knew they're step brothers but they didn't care. I mean, it's not like they're actually related right? Everyone grinned and all heads turned to Ferb who's eyes had gone wide, something that doesn't happen often.

"I...I can't kiss him! He...he's my step brother! A...and he's not even gay!" Ferb argued and a few of the guys rolled their eyes. Phineas stood up and walked across the circle and stood in front of Ferb. He looked down at him.

"If I wasn't gay do you think I really would have stayed at this thing?" Phineas asked as he looked down at his now dumbfounded step brother with both his hands on his sides.

"W...Wait you...you're...you're...?" Ferb stuttered, again, something he didn't do much.

"Oh would you two just kiss already?!" Buford shouted out then grinned at Ferb. Buford could always tell there was tension between Phineas and Ferb and he only recently figured out it was obviously because they liked each other much more than they let on.

Phineas grinned at Buford then back down at Ferb. Ferb stood up on his feet and looked into Phineas' eyes. Phineas couldn't help but continue grinning as he looked back into Ferb's eyes. He slowly slid his hands onto Ferb's sides and Ferb blushed slightly as he did the same. The two slowly leaned in and soon their lips connected. They both instantly pulled back but both smirked at the same time then instantly crashed their lips together once more, moaning into the kiss and their tongues soon made contact. About a minute later Mark stood up and chuckled "Alright lovebirds, break it up" he said, tipping Ferb's shoulder.

They both pulled back, their cheeks now VERY red.

"Wow" Ferb whispered quietly as he continued to gaze into Phineas' eyes. He still couldn't believe this, how could he not tell Phineas was gay?! Mark giggled slightly as the two continued standing in shocked silence.

"Alright boys, maybe you two should go somewhere private and 'talk'" he said with a smirk as he pushed the two of them towards the door.

Phineas and Ferb now stood outside in the cold air, Phineas looking down at his feet while Ferb stared at him. "Phineas I..." Ferb started but he was cut off.

"Just...don't..." he looked at Ferb "Please?" he said softly then started walking back home, Ferb followed closely behind him.

They soon arrived home and Ferb tried once again to speak to Phineas but Phineas didn't even try looking at him as he simply walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Ferb quickly followed behind him again "Phineas..." he started as Phineas faked a yawn

"Ferb I'm exhausted I'm just gonna...get some rest" Phineas said then forced a smile at his step brother before silently slipping under the covers. Ferb sighed and walked back out of the room. 


End file.
